Jackson Twins
by storywriter16
Summary: Imagine if Percy had a twin sister no one knew about. Now imagine the only two children of Poseidon have. Follow Percy and Aria as they face the struggles of a demigod life and regular teenage life. I suck at summaries, but please review, favourite, and follow this story! I love you guys. If you have any request don't be shy to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so as promised I wrote another weekly story for you guys. Again I** **apologise for quitting The Girl in the Water, it's just I had a really hard time finishing it.**

 **So, I really liked the idea of Percy having a sister. Basically I decided, to make up for quitting Girl In The Water, to make Jackson Twins, a series. So I'll give you a quick backstory of Aria.**

 **When Percy and Aria were born, Zeus declared there can only be one child of Poseidon and threatened to kill one of twins. To save his daughter, Poseidon took Aria and hid her in Atlantis with him. Aria continued to know about her past life and prayed everyday that she could one day meet her long lost brother. Unfortunately, Percy's memory of his sister was wiped and he grew up never knowing her had her until he saved the world and defeated Kronos. As an extra present to him, the gods told him about his sister, gave him his memories of her again, and let them meet up. From then on Percy and Aria were known as the Jackson twins. Aria is like Percy, except a little more mature and wise. They both fight as equals, but because Aria lived with her father for so long she got better training with her powers. She has better control than her brother and teaches him new things every minute. Both are strong alone but together they are almost invulnerable.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or his world, but I do own Aria.**

Percy's POV

"No!" I yelled my face stuffed into a pillow.

"Come on P you're being irrational!" My twin sister complained. I felt her slowly sit down next to me on the bed. "It's just one dinner! Mom and Paul really want us there!"

"But Ari!" I said rising from my pillow. "It's also a Christmas dinner party for Paul's coworkers."

"So..?" Aria said obviously not catching on.

I sighed at her cluelessness… Hmm is this how Annabeth feels?

"It means our teachers are going to be there, having dinner with us!" Aria rolled her sea-green eyes.

"You are literally such a baby." She said running a hand through her raven black hair.

"Am not! And your bossy!" I yelled crossing my arms in front of my chest and pouted at my sister. She chuckled.

"Alright baby bro first of all never call me bossy!" She threatened. "Secondly, think of it this way, if you go to this dinner and make a good impression on our teachers then you could get A's for the rest of the semester." I will admit, that was pretty smart.

"Alright fine!" I finally gave in after 6 hours of denying.

"Yay!" Aria cheered.

"But for the record, your only older by 16 minutes, so it basically means nothing." I smirked.

"I left your clothes on your bed go get ready!" She giggled getting up and walking into the cabin bathroom probably not to be seen for another two hours.

 **~line break~**

"Come on Ari! You're the one who wants to go, hurry up!" I banged on the bathroom door for the the 50th time.

"Give me a minute! Hold your hellhounds!" She yelled back. I sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror. Paul said that he wanted us to dress nicely so right now I was dressed in a dark blue button down, with a black tie, and black jeans. I smiled to myself. Aria really knew how to dress me. This wasn't super fancy but it also wasn't too casual. I was comfortable, yet I looked good.

" _Best thing about having a sister."_ I thought. She could dress me nice without wanting to kiss me later unlike that stupid Aphrodite Cabin. For the millionth time I have a girlfriend!

"Ok, how do I look." I looked over at my sister. My jaw literally hit the floor. She was wearing a navy blue off the shoulder crop top, (urg I gotta stop listening to Piper and her Project Runway) with a black skirt. She had black pantyhose (ha pantyhose) on underneath, and she was wearing some ankle high boots that made her 2 inches taller.

"Uhh… No way!" I said suddenly feeling overprotective of my sister.

"Perfect! I'm wearing it." She said turning around and putting on her black leather jacket.

"Aria, you look like a stripper." I complained taking off _**my**_ leather jacket and put it on her.

"Percy I'm fine!" She said taking off my jacket and handing it back to me. "If we don't leave now we're gonna be late so let's just go ok?" I sighed.

"Fine let's go."

 **~line break~**

"Percy, Aria!" My mom yelled as opened the door. "You guys _actually_ came!" She wrapped her arms around both of our necks.

"Mom, it's been kinda long!" Aria said, after about 5 minutes of our mother hugging the life out of us.

"Yeah, this hug as gotten so long, it's beyond awkward." I added on.

"Ok, fine!" My mother said letting us go. "I forgot you're both 17, you don't need your mom anymore!"

"Oh mom! We both know that's not true!" Aria said, walking over to her putting her arms around her shoulders. "We both still need you, I mean look at Percy, he can barely unzip his jacket!"

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh tell me that's not true!" She yelled back.

"I-I... you spend too much time with Annabeth!"

"Wow great comeback!"

"Urg! Fish Face!"

"Kelp Head!"

"Woah woah enough!" My mom said stepping in between us. "Paul will be back any minute with his colleagues and their families so please behave for 2 hours!"  
"Right sorry mom." I apologized.

"Yeah sorry mom." Aria copied.

" _DING DONG!"_ We heard the doorbell ring.  
"They're here! Both of you best behavior!" We both shrugged at her. Aria and I both took off our jackets.

"You still look like a stripper." I whispered in her ear. This earning me a nice, settle elbow in the stomach.

"This, Karen, are my two kids, Aria and Percy." My mom said gesturing to me and my sister.

"Sally, their my students of course I know them!" Karen or Ms. Stewart to us, said. She stuck her hand out. "Nice to see you guys again." We both shook her hand and she gave us a fake sweet smile. Ok, to be honest almost none of our teacher's like us. Me more specifically. Aria is ok, she does good but most teachers don't like me. "This is my daughter, Ashley." She gestured to the blonde haired girl behind her.

"Uh Mom, I know who they are." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Right of course sweetie." Ms. Stewart said, obviously trying to hide her frustration in her daughter.

"Looks like someone beat you in the stripper outfit." I whispered, nudging Aria. She rolled her eyes, but I could tell she agreed with me. Ashley was the stereotypical "popular girl," in Goode. She was a bully to everyone (including my sister) and flirts with me every second she gets.

"Oh guys you remember, Neil, or I guess for you guys Mr. Scott." Paul said. Ok, now this was getting good! Mr. Scott was by far my favorite teacher, mainly because he was the new Greek teacher in our school ( he gets most things wrong so Aria and I had to correct him all the time) because he was a young guy who was very down to earth with his students.  
"Hi guys." He said sticking his hand out to Aria and I. "This is my wife, Linda and my son Jake." Jake had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a football player's build, and had a somewhat douchey look in his eyes. I automatically knew I didn't like this guy.

"Kinda looks like a less hot version of Jason, don't ya think." Aria whispered to me. I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

 **~line break~**

All the "kids," had to sit at their own table and the adults sat at another. Right now, we were eating some turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and other things that I couldn't name. I didn't complain about my mom's cooking because it was delicious but since this was an "official dinner" she couldn't put blue food coloring in it like she normally would. Right now, I was sitting next to Aria, across from her was Jake. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were never truely fouced on her face, a little lower. I growled. I know she can take care of herself, but I'm still her brother plus I just hated guys like him. Nobody had said anything until Ashely finally opened her mouth.

"So… Aria, where did you get that shirt?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think it was a gift from my best friend." She answered.

"It looks hot on you." Jerk face said, prominently checking my sister out. I clenched my fists under the table. I was about to get up and punch this guy when I felt somebody's hand on my wrists. I looked over to see Aria holding my wrist, giving me a reassuring nod. I sighed and opened my palms.

"I know it looks hot on me, why else would I wear it?" She smirked. I smiled at her comeback. We all ate in silence for another long time when Aria started to have a conversation with me. "What'd you get Annie for Christmas?"

"Oh it's really cool." She nodded. "It's a necklace," I bent down and whispered the second part in her ear. "It's a heart necklace that glows when you're truly in love with the person who put it on you!"

"Aww Percy's that's so cute!" She squealed. I couldn't help but notice how her Aphrodite side was showing.

"Who's Annie?" Ashley said. We both looked up at her. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest and she was pouting.

"HA!" Aria laughed, then immediately covered her mouth with both her hands. She slowly removed her hands from her mouth and gave a smile. "Sorry, for a second I thought she asked who Annie was."

"I did." Aria's facial expression grew.

"Percy!" My sister pushed my arm. "I thought you talk about her every second you get! Gods she gonna be so heart broken when she finds out you don't talk about her every waking moment!" I rolled my eyes.

"I do." I muttered. She laughed again.

"Annie/Annabeth is my best friend or Percy's girlfriend." Aria answered. If it was possible for Ashley's face to fall even more than it already did because now she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I thought you were kidding when you told me that. I thought you were playing hard to get!"Ashley yelled.

"No, I really have a girlfriend. We've been together for almost 3 years now." I answered. I sighed. This dinner was turning out to be the longest, most awkward, dinner I've ever been to. Ashley looked miserable, I know I shouldn't have felt bad because...well… she was a b**** but I've never broke anyone's heart before and I wasn't ready to start right now.

"So… Aria, I'm guessing you have a boyfriend, but a sexy girl like you derseves someone better, like me." I was furious.  
"Oh hades no! No one speaks to my sister that way you little piece of-" I said.

"Percy!" Aria said putting a hand on my forearm. "Stop." She was stern, determined. The adults were staring at us. I looked over to my mom, her face read a mix between curiosity and anger.

"What's going on?" Paul said, standing up too. I looked at Aria, she shook her head.

"Jake was hitting on Aria and he's been checking her out all night." I admitted. My sister sighed.

"I was not!" Jake defended.

"Oh don't you lie! I know you were looking at her lower area this entire night!" I yelled. All the adults gasped.

"Percus." My mom yelled at me. "These are guests. That's no way to act on Christmas." I was shocked. My mom actually took someone else's side rather than mine.

"Mom…" I said, my voice soft.

"Percy maybe you should go out for a while." Paul offered. Staring back and forth between me and his colleagues staring angrily at me.

"Your kicking me out of my own house?" I was astonished. My own family, kicking me out? No one said a word. Paul and my mom just looked down. "Fine." I huffed, walking over to the door, taking my jacket and walking outside into the cold dark night.

Aria's POV

I watched my brother open the door. I looked at my mom, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Percy!" She yelled before the door closed.

"It's ok Mom, I'll get him." I said before grabbing my own jacket and following to where my brother might have gone. I walked down the stairs and out the lobby door. There was my brother sitting on the stairs that led into my mom's apartment. "Hey," I said taking a seat next to him.

"It's cold Ari, go inside." He said not looking at me. Keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him. "I could say the same thing to you P." I zipped up my jacket and crossed my arms hopefully to make myself warmer.

"I don't want to talk right now." He said, still not looking at me.

"You know what happened in there wasn't you fault right?"

"Yeah, but did you see the way Mom and Paul looked at me?" He finally turned his head to look at me. His eyes, tears filling them.

"Wow, The Great Percy Jackson! Hero of Olympus, destroyer of Kronos, Gaia, multiple titans/giants, and basically every single greek monster alive, main demigod in two big prophecy's, and child of the big three, crying?!" I exaggerated. He laughed at me. I smiled, I loved a lot of things in this world, the beach, my friends/family, and most of all making my brother happy.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like I'm amazing." He said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Cause you are."

"Thanks Ari." He gave me a small smile.

"Mom, isn't mad at you. She just wanted to make a good impression on Paul's friends."

"I know, but that Jake guy is very infuriating!"

"Woah, big word. Annabeth's rubbing off on you." I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Shut up. I never said that!" I rolled my eyes. "It's just the way he was looking at you… and all that, it's annoying. I hate guys like him." I smiled at my brother, I placed my small hand on his knee.  
"Percy, it's really sweet that you care so much about me, but I can take care of myself." He nodded.  
"I know you can, your strong and can fight just as well or maybe even better as I can, but still. You're my sister, and I don't want people doing that stuff to you."

"Percy, you can't control the way other people act. It's just who they are. But you can control how you act. And that starts by trusting me, and letting little things like that go." He sighed.  
"And... it's forgotten." I smiled.

"Good! Now, let's go get some ice cream." I said getting up, and reached my hands out for him to take.

"Won't mom get mad that we're not back?" He said, staring back up at me.

"Well, considering you ran out and I chased you, I feel like she knows I'd take you somewhere to make you feel better." He let out a soft laugh before taking my hand and we ran into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **So as promised I wrote you guys another weekly story! I am having a really good** **time writing about Percy and his sister and I got this awsome idea while I was talking to my friend.**

 **So in this chapter, this is Rachel's POV of the entire camp's experience when they find out Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. If you remember in House Of Hades, Annabeth wrote on a napkin to Camp Half-Blood telling them everything that was going on and I decided to take that a little step further. Please please please, favourite, follow, and review this story. I honestly love writing for you guys and it really just makes my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor the characters but I do own Aria. SHE'S MINNEEE! (Ha... I'm not a freaky weirdo, please keep reading!)**

 **Thank you guys so much again for the support and I love you guys so much! Kiss kiss!**

Rachel POV

I sat next to Chiron at the head table, eating my pizza. I smiled at the site of seeing all the campers having a good time, honestly everything they've been through I feel like the deserve it. Everyone table was filled with chatter and laughter except for one. The Poseidon table. Aria Jackson, was sitting there, alone. Picking at her food. Her brother Percy Jackson, aka son of Poseidon, savior of olympus, child of the big three, defeater of Kronos, almost all of the ancient greek monsters, and my ex crush was fighting in the recent war against Gaia. I felt bad for Aria, her brother along with her best friend Annabeth Chase were both risking their lives _again_ for the world and Aria couldn't do anything to help. I sighed. Before Annabeth left to find Percy and save the world she put the weight of the camp on Aria's shoulders forcing her to lead the camp. Aria along with Percy and Annabeth was known as a legend in camp. A legend meaning one of the key points in winning the Second Titan War. Most campers looked up to the legends including me. We all admired their bravery and will to do what's needed. Just by looking at Aria you could tell how pressured she felt by all of the things going on right now. I stood up and walked over to the Poseidon table.

"Hey." I said when I got there. Aria jumped and turned to see me. She quickly turned so her face was hidden from me, I watched as she wiped some tears away. She then looked at me again with a smile on her face, as if she wasn't just crying before.

"Hi Rachel, what's up?" She said in a casual tone.

"Aria, you don't have to act like that." I said taking a seat. I always envied the way the Legends hid their emotions so well.

"Act like what?" She asked covering mostly all of her previous emotions.

"I know you're stressed Aria. You don't have to act so tough in front of me. I'm chill." Her smile faded, her sea-green eyes turned dark like they usually were now-a-days.

"Thank you Rachel, but for the sake of the camp, I have to act this way. I mean… Annabeth put me in charge… she told me to lead, and I can't lead if I'm crying and moping all the time so..." I nodded not saying a word. I knew how most people wanted to be treated. They didn't sympathy they wanted empathy. "So uh… why did you come to my table?"

"Oh it's just… I uh…thought maybe you'd want a friend?" I stuttered. She chuckled. Wow, she was so much like her brother.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." She put a hand on my shoulder, but soon took it off. We stayed silent for a long time. Her gorgeous sea-green eyes, ones I have learned to fall in love with, glued to the horizon. I studied Aria. Her facial features were naturally flawless. I couldn't find a single flaw on her face, no acne, no freckles, everything complimented each other. I studied how her hair fell into her face, and how she moved her hand to brush it away. I started to feel jealous. I started hating how she was so perfect. She made me feel bad about myself. I started hating her, until she turned and flashed me a million dollar grin, identical to her brother's. I smiled back, but instantly looked down. Her eyes focused again on the horizon. I noticed how she played with her ring on her middle finger. I remembered that was her weapon. When she touched the diamond in middle of it it turned into a long sword. I vividly remembered that it looked like ice, scaring most of her foes that it would freeze them in turn freezing their soul's. If their soul was frozen it would never make it to Tartarus, meaning it would never regenerate.

"Aria, you can't help Percy and Annabeth. Your not apart of the prophecy." I blurted out. Her face dropped, as if she just realized she can't do anything at all.

"I know." Was her simple answer.

"Aria trust me you can't do anything and if you try you could get hurt and that would also hurt Percy and Annabeth. They don't need you." Her eyes never met mine. Small tears started to roll down her flawless features. I had just realised my mistake. My words came out a lot harsher than they were meant to.

"Can you leave please." She asked, her voice was small and vulnerable.

"Aria don't push me away, I'm not leaving." I put my foot down.

"I really want to be left alone Rachel, please just go." Her voice no louder than a whisper.

I felt kind of crushed. I mean, Aria and I weren't best friends, but I thought that maybe I could be that person she went to when she had troubles and vice versa. I've never had anyone like that before and Aria just seemed like such a good person to go to. She was approachable, kind, sweet, everything anyone could want in a friend.

"Aria…" I said, reaching my hand out.

"You heard her Rachel she just wants to be left alone." a new voice said. I turned to see Malcolm, son of Athena/annabeth's half brother and more importantly Aria's boyfriend of 2 years. I shook my head again. "Seriously Rachel, you've been a great help but you need to get up and move. She'll be fine, I've got her." I could tell I was making him mad, his fists clenched together. Malcolm was a pacifist, he didn't like confrontation but he had a muscular build and could beat anyone up in 5 seconds if they were bothering him. I sighed and got up. I started walking away but not before turning to sneak one more peak of the couple behind me. Malcolm's strong arms were wrapped around Aria's small body. Her head was resting against his chest, and he was playing with a straid of her wavy raven hair. She wasn't crying, but simply needing his presence. I wish someone would need me like that. I started walking to somewhere I didn't know when Connor Stoll ran up to me.

"Rachel, I was at the offering fire and this thing flew out of it." I looked at it. It was on a napkin. It read, _to anyone who finds this, please give this to Rachel. If this is Rachel please read the rest of this to the camp ~ Annabeth"_ I was shocked. I ran back over to the pavilion Connor not far behind me. I ran to Chiron and showed him the note.

"Chiron read this." I watched as the old centaur read the note. He eyes widen as he got the end of it. I refused to read it until I read it out to the camp. I wanted to find out what was so important when they did. Tears filled Chiron's eyes. I was shook, I've never seen Chiron so broken before.

"Read it to the group Rachel, right now." I nodded and stood on the table.

"Guys please quiet down I have an announcement… It's a note from Annabeth." Everyone immediately started to shut up. All eyes were on me. My eyes flickered to the Poseidon table. Aria was standing up, her emerald eyes filled with curiosity. I took a deep breath and began reading.

" _Dear Rachel,_

 _It's Annabeth, It's been a crazy ride, saving the world and all that jazz. Uh so… I was sent, by my mother to go find the Athena Pathos."_ All the children of Athena gasped. Most children of Athena that tried to find the Athena Pathos never returned. Actually finding it was close to impossible. " _I found it!"_ Everyone cheered. I took another glance at Aria. She was smiling like the Chesire Cat. " _But…"_ I read. Oh no, "but's" are never good. " _Something really bad happened. In order to find the Athena Pathos I had to fight Arachne herself. I defeated her, by literally throwing her into Tartarus, but her web was caught around my leg. It pulled me down with her. Percy tried to save me, but got dragged in too. So bottom line is, Percy and I fell into Tartarus."_ I stopped reading. Everyone was silent. Our two leaders are fighting in Tartarus. I looked over to Aria again. Her face was in a completely shock. Malcolm was standing next to her. His hands on her shoulders. Tears streaming down his face. I jumped down from the table and ran over to her. Her eyes were glossed over. She started to fall down to her knees, Malcolm and I caught her and gently placed her on the floor. I put a hand on her arm. It was like someone froze her, no emotion, no tears, no nothing.

"Ar?" Malcolm asked, referring back to his nickname for her.

"P-Percy and Anna-beth are in he-ll?" She whispered. I pulled her into a hug, but she pushed me away. "No." She whispered. Her hands through her hair. "No." She said again. Malcolm put his arms around her waist and slowly started pulling her backwards, making her lean against him. "NO!" She finally yelled. Breaking down in her boyfriend's arms.

After about 2 hours of calming everyone down Chiron asked me to read the rest. I nodded and got back onto the table and read the rest.

" _I know. Crazy, but we're going to make it through this, but as the moment we speak, the romans are on their way to Camp Half-Blood. They're preparing for war, the only way things can go back into order is if The Athena Pathos is put onto Half-Blood hill. Nico, Hedge, and Renya (Camp Jupiter's leader) are bringing it now, but be ready for the Romans, Percy and I are putting our trust in you guys to stand together and save our camp. We love you guys and we'll see you guys soon._

 _~Love Annabeth"_

I finished and looked at everyone. Annabeth warned us and we had to be ready for our own war. Chiron ordered everyone to go to bed, lights out right away but I had to tell Aria something. I found her and Malcolm walking to the Poseidon cabin.

"Aria can I talk to you for a second." She nodded, she whispered something to Malcolm and followed me so we could talk in private. "Annabeth wrote something else on the note for you. I thought maybe you'd like to see it." She nodded and began reading to her.

" _And Aria, I know I put a lot of pressure on you when I told you to lead the camp, but I did it because I know you can. You are a natural born leader and can do justice to our camp. Stay strong and don't show weakness for the sake of the campers. I love you so much and so does Percy. We'll see you soon._

 _~ Love Annabeth"_

She smiled. Tears filled her eyes. She took the note from my hands and started rereading it. She then pulled me into a hug. I smiled as the smell of the ocean penetrated my nose. When she pulled away she looked me in the eyes and mouthed the words, "Thank you." I watched as she walked away from me into Malcolm's arms and into the Poseidon cabin. I smiled. Maybe I did get close to her like I wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

****

******Disclamier: I don't own Percy Jackson, but Aria, Ashley, Amanda, and Courtney are all my characters.** Ashley's POV _5 months ago_ Ok, I am literally the hottest b**** in Goode High. Excuse my language. But seriously. Most guys line up to get with me. They'd beat each other if I wanted them to. But I had my sites on one guy in particular, Percy Jackson. His stepdad, Paul, worked with my mom at this school so I've known Percy for awhile. He's kinda a goody-two-shoes, but I will totally take that, I mean come on he's hot! Right now I was walking into PE with my two bestie, Amanda and Courtney. Now, normally I hated physical activity but this was the only class I had with Percy. Sadly, I could never get a moment alone with him. You see, he has this annoying sister, Aria. She's super overprotective of Percy, so literally no girl can come within 10 feet of him without getting shut down by her. I've tried to be "friends" with her but she's like way to smart and she knows my game. I stood with my little group waiting for the class to start when my gorgeous, soon to be boyfriend, stalked into class. Of course he was with his monster of a sister. I smiled and brushed my tank top making sure I looked good. I turned to my friends. "So?" "So?" They asked in usion. "Idiots! How do I look?" I yelled. "Oh perfect!" Amanda commented "Totally!" Courtney added. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I looked back over to Percy. He just laughed at something Aria had said. I smirked, he was like an even hotter version of Zac Efron! "Do you really think your plan is going to work?" Courtney asked while twirling her hair in her fingers. I sighed. "Duh it will Court! I made it!" I took a deep breath and strutted over to my Percy. I looked down at myself. If it's not clear enough, my plan was to somehow get something Aria really cared about and somehow blame Percy so that would get them into a huge fight and then Percy is all mine! "Hey Percy." I said running my hand down his forearm. He immediately ripped his hand away. I loved it when guys play hard to get. "Uh… hi Ashley." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "You look very handsome today, did you do something different with your hair?" I asked pushing his hair back. I looked deep into his beautiful sea-green eyes. I heard Aria scough from the left. "Uh not really, I mean I didn't shower if that's what you're asking." He said nervously. Aww! I make him nervous! "Hey Ashley don't you have to go take a selfie on the train tracks?" Aria cut in. I rolled my eyes. "Eat a light bulb." I answered. "Is that the best you can do?" She challenged, moving closer and closer to me. I noticed how her index finger was hovering over her ring on her middle finger. What was she gonna do kill me with her bad fashion choices? "Woah… easy." Percy said putting his arm in front of her. He pulled her in and whispered something into her ear. Aria sighed and took off her ring and gave it to her brother. He immediately stuffed it into his pocket. "How hard was that?" He teased. Aria punched him on the arm, a punch that seemed like it would hurt a lot, but my Percy was ripped so I guess it didn't hurt him that bad. "Be quite!" Aria mumbled, then stormed away. Percy sighed watching his sister walk away. Then he looked back at me with those giant eyes. "I should probably go get her. I'll...uh see you around." He flashed me with one of his million dollar smiles and turned to follow his sister. Before I stopped him. "Wait, can I get a hug?" I asked innocently. He hesitated but then shrugged and wrapped his large arms around my body. The fresh smell of the ocean filled the air. I sighed. Ahh Percy smelt so good! Sadly he pulled away and walked over to his sister. I watched as he tapped his sister on the shoulder. She turned and handed him her water bottle. He gladly took it from her and drank from it. I smirked and looked down. A small, gorgeous, ring with a foggy white diamond in the middle. Everything was going perfectly to plan. **~Line Break~** I slowly tapped my pencil against my note book. I looked over to the clock, " _3:30,"_ It read. I sighed. "Mom how much longer?" I asked exasperated. "I told you Ashley, I'm grading papers till 4:30." My mom answered not even looking up from the paper she was holding. My mom was the math teacher for Goode High, meaning when she had to grade papers I had to stay back with her. I shut my notebook and got up from the desk I was sitting at. "Where are you going?" she said, still not looking up. "Gonna go find a snack." I said. "Ok good, go do something." She waved me off. I huffed and walked out the door. I walked out of my mom's classroom when I saw my Percy and Aria standing in front of Aria's open locker. I hid behind the corner. I peeked my head a little so I could see what was going on. "Percy how could you have lost it!" Aria yelled. I was shocked. I was appalled, they've never argued before. "I know Aria and I'm sorry." Percy apologized. "Seriously Percy you know what that ring is!" I looked down at my middle finger where Aria's ring was. Yes! My plan is working like a charm! "I know." Percy said regrettably looking down. Aria ran a hand through her hair and then changed to Greek. I groaned. Now I couldn't understand anything. ("Perseus you are so careless. What? Because you saved the world you think you can throw things around and loose Ice?") ( **AN: I forgot to mention that Aria's sword is named Ice but in Greek, kinda like Riptide)** ("Saving the world has nothing to do with my carelessness!) Percy yelled back. ("Oh really? Cause you've been so careless you've forgot about your wish to the gods! The proud, selfless Percy Jackson, hero of olympus, denied immortality but totally doesn't notice that demigods are still coming into camp without a parent and staying in the Hermes cabin for like I don't know 9 months!") ("You know what Aria, you're just jealous that you have been training and fighting for the gods for most of you life and don't have much to show for it, whereas I have been fighting for them for about 5 years and I'm the god's favorite.) ("F*** you!") Aria said, her voice breaking and tears welled up in her eyes. I had no idea what Percy had just said to her nor did I know what Aria just answered with but I knew one thing. It hurt her, a lot. ("Face it! I will always be the hero, and you will just be the other child of Poseidon!") Percy said. Then time seemed to slow down. I watched as Aria's hand flew upward and made contact with Percy's face, making a loud _slap!_ The noise echoed down the hall. Aria then grabbed her backpack from her locker, slammed it shut and walked away. Percy held his own to his cheek where Aria slapped him. He leaned his back against Aria's closed locker and slowly slid down to the floor. He took his hand off his cheek and wrapped his arms around his knees and brought them to his chest. He shut his eyes tight and rested his head against the locker. "I can't believe I just did that!" He whispered, his voice helpless. I looked at him. I started to feel guilty, but I pushed it down. This was my only time to be alone with Percy. I slowly inched towards him. "Hey." I said sitting down next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were filled with tears. Wow I've never seen him cry before. "Oh... hi Ashley." He said wiping his tears away. "Did you see that?" He asked. "Oh yeah I did, but I didn't understand half of it. But I mean it seemed pretty harsh considering she slapped you." I gestured to the red mark on his cheek. He touched his cheek as if he just noticed that it was gonna bruise. "Honestly I didn't really feel the slap," He admitted. "What?! How the heck can you not feel that! She slapped you really hard!" "I dunno, what hurts more is the fact that she _actually_ hit me." "Hey it's not your fault!" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Ashley, but it kinda is, I lost her ring… ya know the one I took from her durning PE." I looked down at the ring and slowly hid my fingers. "Really?" I pretended to be surprised. "Yeah… I swore I put it in my pocket and when I changed in the locker room it wasn't there." He sighed. "I really should get going home." He said standing up. "Wait, no… I mean, uh we never get time together maybe this would be a good time to you know hang?" I held his forearm. "What do you mean?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean I really like you Percy. For one second maybe you can forget about this whole thing with your sister and we can go out right now?" I said confidently. "Seriously?" His face was filled with disgust and anger. I automatically knew I was in the wrong. "I just got into a huge fight with my sister, my best friend, and you're asking me out?" I nodded, but stayed silent. "Gods, get away from me." He ripped his arm away from my grasp, grabbed his backpack, and started walking away. "Percy wait!" I yelled getting up and chasing after him. "Leave me alone Ashley." "Percy please!" "Urg! Ashley why the hell are you so relentless. There are so many reasons why I wouldn't go out with you ever! 1. I just got into a huge fight with my sister and I don't want to see anyone other than her! 2. I have a girlfriend, someone I will not leave for anyone! So stay the f*** away from me!" "Come on Percy what does she have that I can't give you!" "You have no idea what I've been through with her. She has always been loyal to me and vise versa. She is my best friend and the love of my life. I have no idea why the hell she chose me because she can do so much better but I am so not mad that she chose me because she is the world to me. Always have been always will be!" He glared at me and then stormed off. I stood where I was. "Damn," I muttered to myself. _2 months ago_ It's been 3 months since Percy's outburst. After that day I went to a party my friend was throwing and got mono. **(A/N: I know this isn't possible but I couldn't think of something so please let's just live with it.)** Not from anything gross, it was just from sharing a drink with my friend Sydney. I was stuck at home for 3 months, which sucked. I never gave Aria her ring back and I doubt neither her nor Percy knows I have it. Today was the day I was finally going back to school after being sick for so long. I was excited to see my friends and stuff again but most of all I was ready to try and win Percy back. I doubt he and his "girlfriend" were still together. "Hey girls!" I yelled as I walked into school and ran up to my group of friends. "Ash!" They both yelled. We hugged and then started catching up. "So, what's been happening since I was gone?" "Oh well Chris just came back from being suspended for 2 weeks and-" I cut Courtney off. "No! I mean Percy wise!" She gave a small "oh". "Well he and Aria are still on bad terms. They don't talk anymore they just kinda, "eye" each other."" She answered. I nodded and thought. Great! I walked into math which I conveniently had with Percy and Aria. I noticed Percy was sitting in the frontrow so I sat behind him. His head was up but he was just staring into space, no emotion on his face. I was about to tap him on the shoulder when the teacher came in. I sighed. Great there goes my chance for an 1 hour. I looked around the classroom but didn't see Aria anywhere. Where could she be? "Aria? Wonderful of you to finally join us?" Ms. Jacks said. I looked up to see Aria standing there, her black long hair wet. "Sorry Ms. Jacks, I got a little caught up in the pool." She answered looking for a place to sit. Unfortunately for her the only seat left was the one next to her brother. She sighed and sat in the chair. I noticed how Percy and Aria eyed each other. It was like a small glare and a small bit of hate before they both looked away in usion. Ms. Jacks sighed and then continued with class. "Alright, anyways we're going to have a pop quiz. So everyone put everything away but a pencil." Ms. Jacks walked around passing out the papers. I mentally groaned. Great back for like 20 minutes and I already had a test. I worked through the paper, and I noticed how I didn't know a single thing on this test. When I got closer to the end of it my pencil broke. I huffed and got up to sharpen my pencil. Aria's POV Ok I didn't mean to be late. I honestly hated my time in school because I had every single class with my brother. Ever since he lost my sword, the one I grew up with, the only sword I felt comfortable to fight with, everything has gone to crap. I mean seriously. I hate to admit it but Percy is my only real friend in this hell hole. I mean sure people are nice and all but they don't compare to him. This morning Paul had to get to school early so he dropped Percy and I off and ran into his classroom. Percy and I don't talk anymore, we kinda just glance at each other and then go our separate ways. But today, he didn't make eye contact with me at all. He just walked away, so I, in a huff, decided I wanted to go somewhere I won't have to worry about anyone. My final decision was the pool, I slowly crept into the indo pool and turned on the light. I started at the blue water. The water still, calm, how I wish I was right now. I took a deep breath and jumped in. I didn't know how long I spent in the water, but all I know is that I totally forgot I needed to be in class, so by the time I got there class had started. I groaned when I saw that only seat left was the one right next to Percy. I slowly walked over and took my seat. As we started the test I noticed Ashley was back. I sighed. I couldn't protect Percy from her anymore because we were "pissed" at each other, so unless we made up I couldn't do anything to help him stay away from that freak. Great, now I'm going to have to watch Ashley flirt with him for the rest of the year. Once I finished my test I bent down to get my _Greek Myths_ book out. I know, a demigod reading a Greeks Myth book, but hey, once camp starts up again Annabeth and I were assigned to teach the campers about their parents and the old greek myths so I'm just making sure I know everything and I don't teach the wrong things. As I was reading about Hercules, (gag!) something flashed in my eye, like a ray of light shining through the window except it was to sharp and blinding to be from the natural sun. I looked up to see Ashley sharpening her pencil, but something on her middle finger was making that ray of light. I squinted to see what it was. It was a ring, but not just any ring _my_ ring! I growled and stood up walking over to the little b****.

Ashley's POV "That's my ring!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned and saw Aria standing behind me, her fists clenched together, her eyes flared with anger. "What?" I asked stupidly. "On your middle finger! That's my ring!" She yelled. By now the entire class was watching us. I snuck a quick glance at Percy. He was staring intently at us. Curiosity written all over his face. "Aria, Ashley! You're disrupting the class! Sit down now!" Ms. Jacks scolded. I tried to walk past Aria stepped in front of me. "Give me my ring now!" Aria glared at me, her small hand reached out. "N-no! Finder's keepers!" I yelled back. My eyes darted to Percy. He was still staring at us. I thought I was being slick but when my eyes met with Aria's I noticed how she followed my gaze. Soon her face changed from anger to realization. "Y-you took it from Percy's pocket! You somehow made contact with him and took it!" She yelled. "Aria, Ashley go back to your seats." Ms. Jacks warned. "No not until she gives me my damn ring back!" Aria demanded. "Where is it?" Ms. Jacks questioned. "Middle finger!" "What? This finger?" I said sticking up my middle finger in her face. Aria growled and muttered. "Screw it!" Aria grabbed my finger and bent it backwards. Pain surged from my finger to the rest of my body. She kept bending and bending until I finally screamed for mercy. "Ok ok take it! Please just let go!" I screamed. "Ariana Jackson!" Ms. Jacks yelled standing up and coming to my aid. My vision blurred through the pain of my finger and the tears in my eyes. I watched as Aria finally let go of my finger and ripped off her ring from my small red finger, and put it on her own. "I-I can't believe you just did that!" Ms. Jacks yelled frazzled trying to help me. "To the principal's office now!" Aria just stared, not saying a word. She nodded and walked out of the classroom. I used my good hand to wipe the tears away. My vision cleared and looked at the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on me, but I wasn't looking for them. My eyes darted towards the seat Percy sat in, but he wasn't there. I knew right away where he was going. "Ms. Jacks, I need to go to the nurse." She nodded and hurried me out the door. I held my finger. I inspected it, not broken, just red and very swollen. At most it was terribly sprained. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I held my finger again and ran towards the office. I looked into principal's office but no one was in there. "Um excuse me," I said to the secretary. She looked up from her computer and stared back at me with bored eyes. "Has anyone entered in here recently like maybe 5 seconds ago?" "No, not since you." She snapped. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the office. Where the heck could they be? I had to think for a second. If there is one thing I knew about the Jackson was they were very rebellious so Aria wouldn't have actually gone to the office. She would go somewhere where she can think, and knowing Percy he would have gone too to be there for her. Then I had an idea. I ran to the front door and sprinted for the indoor pool. I slowly opened the door and quickly looked in. I saw Aria and Percy sitting at the edge of the pool, their legs dipped into the water. Neither of them saying a word. I stepped inside and held the door as it closed so it didn't make a noise. I quietly crept to the bleachers and took a seat far enough where they most likely couldn't see me but also close enough where I could still hear them. They both stayed silent for exactly 5 more minutes. "I'm sorry I blamed you Percy." Aria said putting a hand on his knee. "No don't-" Percy said but to be cut off by Aria. "No Percy, I shouldn't have overreacted like that… and everything I said I didn't mean it, I am so happy for all of your success in life and I want you to know that I am terribly sorry and I feel really–" I watched as Percy grabbed his twin sister and pulled her into a long deep hug. It wasn't a romantic hug but more a of sweet and kind sibling hug that I wished I could have experienced sometime in my life. When they finally pulled apart, Percy was smirking. "I bet I can stay under longer than you." "Oh you're so on!" Aria stood up and pencil dived into the water, splashing Percy and in turn soaking him from head to toe. When the water calmed Percy was smiling like the Chesire Cat. Shaking his head, he dived in after his sister. I then got up out of my seat and walked over to the gym door. I took one last look at the water and sighed. As I was walking back to class, I realized something. I realized that I can never get with Percy, not because he has another girlfriend and not because he's not my type but because he will always have Aria there to protect him from me. And I also realized I can never get in between Percy and Aria no matter how hard I tried. They have something that no other siblings or friends have. They have a connection, a bond, something stronger than any metal on earth. I realized, I needed to stop screwing with this family, for good. _1 month ago_ I had stopped messing with the Jacksons. I decided fully that they weren't people to mess with. I moved on from my crush on Percy, and actually managed to get a boyfriend. He's sweet, kind, funny, and basically everything Percy was, except ya know… he actually loves me. I changed my ways, I was no longer expecting of every guy and stopped screwing up people's lives. I was a changed person. Today was the last day of school before summer. I was super excited, Courtney, Amanda, Jake **(A/N: Yeah… Yeah! She got with that one guy from my first chapter! The one that hit on Aria!)** and I were all going to California for a summer holiday trip. We were going to meet Jake's aunt back in LA and hang out there for the rest of the summer! AH! Jake doesn't go to my school so school basically sucked. Courtney and Amanda both decided to ditch today but because I'm living a new life (and because my mom's a teacher) I didn't. Plus it's a half day, so I felt there was really no reason to skip out. At this moment, school had just ended and everyone was going crazy in the halls. I was walking down the hall when I passed Aria. She was putting some books into her backpack. I stared at her for a while. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, and a black vest. I took a deep breath and strolled over to her. As I walked, my breathing shortened, a nervous pit grew in my stomach. I haven't talked to this girl since the whole "episode" so I wasn't sure if there was still some sort of grudge. Fortunately, I pushed it down and continued walking. "Hi." I greeted, Aria turned her head with a smile but when she saw it was me, her face turned to confusion and caution. "Hi… Ashley?" "Um… how are you?" I said awkwardly. "Look Ashley, I don't know your game here but please save it," She snapped. She then threw her bag over her shoulder, slammed her locker, and started walking away. Until I grabbed her wrist. "Aria wait. Please just hear me out." Aria looked backwards towards the front doors of the building and then back at me. "Fine." She sighed. I let go of her wrist and started. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything I did to you and Percy. I regret it and I fully understand if you hate me but I just really want to clear things up before the school year ends." She gave a small sigh, and then smirked at me. "Thanks… I guess. I heard you started a "new" lifestyle." I nodded. "Your right." She turned her head again towards the doors. "How about, we just forget everything that happened and just start over?" I let go of her wrist and she stuck it out towards me. I gratefully shook it. Our deal was made. We then walked together towards the doors together. "So, where's Percy?" I asked. She gave me a weird look. "Oh not for that reason!" "Mhm… anyways he's gone to camp already, he decided since it was a half day and last day of school, that he was ditch. Plus his girlfriend is at camp right now and he desperately needed to see her." I smiled, before my "change" if I heard that I would have been jealous to the max, but I've moved on and I was happy that Percy was happy. "But because your a good person, you came anyways." She laughed. I was surprised, I never truly thought that we could be friends. Ever. "I guess so, but my friend is coming to pick me up right now to take me to camp." We pushed the doors opened together and walked out. Immediately, the rase of sun filled our eyes, the New York summer heat hit us across the face. "Oh there's my ride." Aria interrupted. She pointed to a silver convertible Camaro. There, leaning against the hood of the car was a very handsome blonde boy. He was in a simple gray v-neck with dark blue jeans. He was reading a book which gave him a somewhat nerdy vibe but at the same time he was very muscular like he lifted weights every single day. "Ooo! Who's that?" I asked teasingly. She smirked and gave a dreamy sigh. "That's my boyfriend, Malcolm." I nudged her raising my eyebrows, hinting for more details. "Well, we've been together for almost 2 years, we met at camp, and yeah." "Aw that's cute!" Malcolm looked up from the book he was reading and noticed us. A large smile grew on his face, and he raised his hand to wave. Aria grinned and waved back. "I better go." She started away, but turned around. "Have a nice summer." She said with a smile. I waved at her and watched her run to her boyfriend's outstretched arms. The shared a tender kiss before they pulled apart. Malcolm walked to the passenger's seat and opened the door for his girlfriend. Once she was safely in the car he walked to the driver's seat and closed the door behind him. Slowly the car started to inch away. The car gave a loud roar and then drove off. I grinned, I was ready for summer. _Present_ Summer was over, I had a great summer. I had a great time in Cali, I even got a tan! Sadly it ended too quickly and I was back in school for my Senior year of high school. I wasn't too upset about it, I had a plan to breeze through this year. It had been a week into school and I hadn't seen either of the Jacksons, but I just assumed that they were both still at their little camp. That is, until today. I was walking down the hall, to my math class when I saw Aria Jackson taking books from Percy's locker. I studied her. She honestly looked horrible. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a gray zip up hoodie that looked way too big for her. Her dark wavy hair was in a very messy bun with multiple fly-aways. But the one thing that stood out the most was her eyes. Her eyes red and puffy. Her under eyes were dark as if she hasn't had any sleep for weeks. Her sea-green orbs were no longer filled with happiness and playfulness like they once were, now they were filled with heartache and despair. "Hey, what happened to you?" I asked rushing over to her. Aria turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "Nothing." She snapped. I was taken aback. I thought we were friends. "That's obviously a lie." She ignored me and continued shoving Percy's books into her backpack. "Hey, Aria talk to me." I said grabbing her wrist, like I did so many months ago. She ripped her arm away from me grasp and looked me dead in the eyes. "Leave. Me. Alone!" She spat. "Ok!" I said putting my hands up in surrender. "I will, but first you need to tell me what's wrong." She looked around as if making sure no one would hear her. When her eyes met mine again, they were welting up with tears. "Something happened over summer ok?" I nodded understandingly. "Ok, I get it. So are you not staying for the year?" I gestured to her backpacked filled with books and other things from her brother's locker. She nodded without saying a word. "What about Percy?" She flinched when I said her brother's name. "N-no he's not." Her voice broke. She set the backpack on the ground and finished stuffing everything in it. She then proceeded to zip it up and putting it on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for being rude, but I just can't with any of this right now." She started walking away and I had to speed walk to pace with her. "Hey, come on. Slow down. I want to help." She turned to me, looking me in the eye. "Thank you for being a great friend to me, but there's just somethings you can't understand ok? So please don't try." I was hurt. Truly hurt. She continued walking, but I stopped her once more to ask her one last question. "Aria. Where's Percy?" When she turned back again. My heart nearly broke. Her eyes were full of sadness as if someone had just ripped her away from everything she truly cared about in this world. "I don't know." Was the last words I ever heard Ariana Jackson say. I never saw her nor Percy again, and all I was left with was the thought of the two people who changed my life, forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry that this week's story is taking a long time, but it's super long and I'm actually really really proud of it.**

 **So in order to write this one I collabed with a friend of mine. luvwrestlinfangurl. She is new to this and just started her stories so please please go read them she is such a good author and please show her some love!**

 **Now, I was having a very hard time figuring out a topic for this week but then I realised I never truly gave enough detail about how Aria and Percy found each other except that little summary in the first chapter, so here it is!**

 **I hope you enjoy please remember to favorite, follow and review this story and if you're new to my stories I (try to) post every week!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but Aria is mine. Also in the second "** _ **Age 15"**_ **(haha I know confusing) the part where Percy is getting offered the imortality thing that's all from The Last Olympian. I just felt some of us forgot the specific details from that part so I'm reminding you!**

 **Please enjoy! This is my all time favorite story I've ever written!**

 _Age 4:_

 _New York, Jackson/Ugliano Residence_

 _(Percy's POV)_

"Percy! Give it back!" Ariana Jackson yelled chasing her twin brother around their small New York apartment. "You ate your cookie already, that's mine!"

"But Ari I'm hungry!" Perseus Jackson shouted back whining. The two kids continued running around, Percy just that much ahead of his sister. Finally as they were running around the kitchen table, the little boy tripped over his own foot and face planted hard onto the floor, the blue chocolate chip cookie flying out of his hand. Breaking into pieces.

"P!" Aria screamed running to her brother's side. She slowly pulled him up into a sitting position. Percy slowly reached up and touched his now bleeding nose. He then proceeded to erupted into a crying fit. "No no Percy, it's ok!" Aria said shushing him. "I can fix it, but we need to be quiet mom's sleeping remember." Sally Jackson, a failed author, was taking a well deserved nap from working a double night shift to raise her two lovely children. Her husband, Gabe, was somewhere out most likely gambling and drinking again. Aria led her brother to the bathroom, sneaking past their mother's room. Once there, they both hopped onto the counter. Aria then, quietly turned on the water. "Ok watch this." She put her hand out and closed her eyes concentrating very hard on the water. Percy watched as a small strip of water rised from the sink and gently coated his nose. He wanted to scream but he remembered what Aria had said, they needed to keep quiet for their mom's sake. He swallowed his protests and relaxed into the water. Soon, the pain he was feeling started to fade. When Aria opened her eyes again, both kids were amazed to see that his nose was completely healed, like Percy had not done anything to it at all.

"H-how did you do that?" Percy whispered, rubbing his nose over and over again. Aria shrugged and turned the water off.

"I don't know, I woke up one day and I just did it." She said nonchalantly both hopping off the counter.

"Ari, we have to tell mom! She'll be amazed!" Percy shrieked.

"No!" Aria said immediately. "We can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Aria said rubbing her arm. "I just have this feeling in my stomach that we shouldn't." Percy noticed how scared his sister looked, as if she knew something he didn't. After a little hesitation, Percy smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok Aria, if you don't want to we don't have to."

"Thanks P!" Aria then flicked her nose. Percy smiled and did the same thing. When Percy and Aria were younger they came up with a little gesture that they would do to signal their lifelong friendship.

"Now let's go sneak some more cookies!" Percy said with a trouble-making smirk.

 _Age 6:_

 _Empire State Building, 600th Floor, Mount Olympus_

"There are too many brother!" Zeus yelled.

"No! You can't!" Poseidon argued. Slamming his trident against the floor of the main hall.

"I have already made my decision! You can't stop it." Zeus took a seat at his thrown, quite tired of this argument that has been going on for the past 2 days.

"I would never threaten one of your children, why must you threaten mine?"

"I have told you already, there are too many demigods running around!" Zeus waved his hand around as if gesturing to millions of kids running around his feet. "Brother be reasonable, you are one of the only gods that have most to no children! The council agreed that a god and a goddess must sacrifice **1** of their demigods. Both you and Demeter have been chosen. She doesn't seem to have a problem with it plus you voted yes!"

"Yes Zeus! I voted yes, but that was before I knew you were going to try and take one of my kids."

"It's too late brother. It has been decided, tomorrow at midnight one of your children, Perseus or Arianna, will be executed. But as a gift you may choose who will die and how they die." Zeus paused. "So who will it be?" Poseidon couldn't meet his brother's eyes. He just stared at the floor and tried to make the most impossible decision in his entire life.

"Ariana." He mumbled after what seemed to be millions of years.

"Very well. And how will she die?" Zeus asked.

"I'll do it myself." Zeus nodded. Then in a flash he disappeared. Poseidon was left standing there alone. In a huff he stormed off and made a courageous decision. He was going to save his daughter.

 _Age 6:_

 _New York, Jackson/Ugliano Residence_

 _11:55 pm (5 minutes before the sacrifice)_

 _(Sally's POV)_

"Sally, please wake up!" Sally Jackson was shaken awake. Her blue eyes shot open.

"What? Where!" She shouted. When her eyes focused she was met with beautiful sea-green ones. Ones that she had once fallen in love with. Ones that were passed on from the love of her life, to the loves of her life… her children. "Poseidon?"

"Hello Sally." Poseidon said smiling his shiny white smile. Sally was beyond confused, gods were supposed to cut all ties with their mortal partner and children.

"What are you doing here?" She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced quickly to see if Gabe was there. He wasn't. (Thank the gods) Mostly out with his friends.

"I don't have much time Sally, but I need to take Ariana." He said getting up and walking towards the twin's room.

"What?! No!" Sally said chasing after him.

"Sally please, something has happened on Olympus and this is the only way to save her." Sally put her arm in front of him. She knew fairly well that this arm was not going to stop him, but she was not going to let him get any further to her kids.

"Poseidon, I am truly sorry about what's going on with your godly family but I have made it very clear to you before that I want you to leave my family out of your life."

"Sally, we both know you can't keep this world from them forever! The monsters!"

"I don't care! Not until their ready!"

"Ok, but I need to take Ariana. Her life is in danger and if I don't take her with me she will die."

"What are you talking abo–" At that moment a loud crash of thunder boomed above the building.

"Sally, that's not a normal storm. It's Zeus and he's furious that Ariana isn't dead yet."

"Wait-wait… are you supposed to kill _my_ daughter!" Sally yelled.

" _ **Our**_ daughter!" Poseidon corrected. "And I'm supposed to, not going to."

"You are not helping your case! No way are you getting your hands on _**my**_ daughter!"

"Sally listen to me, we're running out of time. I'm trying to protect Ariana, Zeus wants her dead but I'm not going to let that happen. I love her too and I need to take her so I can fake her death and keep her safe." Sally hesitated. Sure she fell in love with this god, but she couldn't just trust that he was going to protect her daughter. "Sally I swear on the River Styx, no harm is going to come to _**our**_ daughter, I will protect her with my life! No matter the risk." She looked straight into his sea-green eyes. The same ones that had distracted her when they first met.

"Fine!" She sighed and opened the door to her children's room. "But you swear to me, nothing will happen to her or so help me I will find you and send you straight to Tartarus. And I'm not lying." He nodded and walked into the room. Poseidon noticed the two different beds in the room. One with a little boy in it and one with a little girl in it. Poseidon, reached down and wrapped his arms around the little girl. Once she was stable in his arms she started to stirr.

"Mommy?" She said, her little eyes opening.

"Hey hey sweetie." Sally said softly, pushing her long raven hair from her face. "Honey, I know this doesn't make any sense, but this is your father, he's going to take you for a little while but Mommy will see you soon." She proceeded to kiss her little daughter on her forehead.

"BOOM!" Another clap of thunder boomed above them. This waking the little boy in his bed.

"Mommy what's going on? Who's that man? Why does he have my sister!" Percy shouted getting out of bed and running behind his mother.

"Percy it's ok, sweetie it's ok."

"No he's taking her!"

"Percy stop!" The claps of thunder were getting louder and louder in turn scaring the kids even more.

"Sally I must go." Poseidon said turning around. She nodded picking up her son. "But before I go… I want you to know I'm truly sorry about this."

"Sorry about wha-" Sally Jackson never finished her sentence, right at that moment her ex-lover turned around and flashed a bright light into her and her son's eyes. Sally couldn't be sure if it was just a hallucination of the bright light in her eyes, but she could have sworn that she saw Percy and Aria do a quick flick of the nose before the light fully blinded her vision. When Sally woke up she and her son were in their appointed rooms. She walked into her son's room, the second bed, she swore was there just last night, was gone. And the idea of having a daughter, just seemed to be a long lost dream.

 _Age 10:_

 _Atlantis,_

"Hi Daddy." Aria Jackson said running to her father's throne. As the daughter of Poseidon ran up to hug her father her stepmother, Amphitrite grimaced at the sight of her husband's _other_ daughter.

"Hello my little Angel Fish!" Poseidon smiled, picking his young demigod daughter up and raising her as high as he could.

"I'm going to go find Triton." Amphitrite said swimming off with disgust written all over her face.

"Ok my dear." Poseidon called after. He knew perfectly well that his lovely wife did not approve of Ariana coming to live in Atlantis and when he first brought her home. Amphitrite had tried to drown her multiple times, but Poseidon was able to convince his wife that this was the only way for him to save Ariana. Once the Queen of Atlantis was well out of earshot he spoke to his beautiful daughter. "Do you know what day it is, Angel Fish?" Sometimes he hated looking at Ariana. It hurt him because she looked so much like Sally Jackson, the true love of his life. The one person he wanted to see more than life, but could never see again. Aria shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Wow, that's kind of surprising." He said still holding his daughter. "Honey, it's your 10th birthday, August 18th." There was slight hesitation on her face, but then the realization hit her.

"Oh right!" She giggled. He finally put his daughter down on the coral floor. He noticed how she was the only one in Atlantis who had legs rather than a fin. Occasionally, when no one was around Poseidon changed into his gladiator form with legs just to make his daughter feel comfortable. This was one of those times.

"Come with me, sweetheart." Poseidon and his demigod child walked around the palace. Right now, Poseidon actually felt content with his life, ah, if only Sally and Perseus could be here too. Once they were in his and Ariana's favorite place in Atlantis, the coral gardens, he stopped walking. "Alright my dear, I got you a present."

"Daddy you didn't have to." Aria giggled.

"Oh hush! I'm your father, of course I had to." Poseidon bent down on one knee so he could face his daughter. "Now, do you remember when I told you that you were very special?"

"Yes, you said I was a demi- a demi- a…"

"A demigod." The god finished. "But you are a very special one. You have amazing powers."

"I know daddy, you've been training me to control and use my powers since I was 6." She giggled.

"Yes and you have mastered it faster than I could have ever imagined." Poseidon ruffled the girl's hair. "Quickly making something out of the water!" Aria did as she was told and put out her hand. Right at that moment water started swirling around her hand then frozen into a small sculpture of a horse. "Excellent!" Poseidon couldn't be more proud of his little girl. "But that's not the only thing you need to know to be a great demigod." He paused. "You also need to learn how to fight and protect yourself from monsters." Aria nodded showing she understood. "So I got you a present to help with that." The god of the sea took out a small ring that had a frosty white diamond in the middle.

"Woah! That's so pretty!" Ariana exclaimed grabbing the ring from her father and putting it on her middle finger. Immediately as the ring made contact with her finger it shrunk to fit. "That's awesome! I love it!" She then proceeded to run and wrap her little arms around her father's neck. When they pulled away, Poseidon explained the rest of the ring's powers.

"Hephaestus made it especially for you. It's magic, it will always reappear on your finger if you lose it, it will grow and shrink to your finger size, and my absolute favorite part… press the diamond in the middle." Aria did what she was instructed. Soon the once small ring turned into a long sword, the blade the color of ice and the hilt was a light blue. The inscription above the handle was written in greek that read, _Ice._

"It's a sword?" Aria said amazed.

"Yes, Angel fish. It's celestial bronze, it only kills monsters not mortals."

"Cool, but why does it look like ice?" Aria asked a little uninterested.

"That's the best part! Basically it will scare most to all monsters you'll face. It makes them think that your sword would freeze them, in turn freezing their soul's and if their soul is frozen it would never make it to Tartarus, meaning they would never regenerate." Poseidon saw how his daughter's eyes shined with joy and excitement.

 _~Time Break~_

Poseidon pulled the covers up to his daughter's chin. Her eyelids drooped as she yawned sleepily. "Thank you for the ring, daddy."

"You're so welcome my dear. We'll start your training tomorrow morning." She nodded, rubbing her sea-green eyes that were an exact replica of his own. He started to see that was only similarities that they shared, every other distinguishing feature on her face mirrored Sally Jackson's.

Her dark wavy hair that curled around her face, her high uplifted cheek bones, her light rosy cheeks, the slight curve of her nose, and the overall dazzling effect that made his heart melt.

"Daddy when can I see mommy and Percy again?" Aria asked, shaking Poseidon out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Poseidon started.

"When can I see mommy and Percy again?" Aria repeated, giving him an innocent and hopeful smile.

"Uh… I'm not sure if that's possible." He watched as his daughter's face fell as her hopes were dashed. He despised himself for denying his beloved daughter her one true birthday wish. "You know your Uncle Zeus, he's just not fair sometimes. He says I have too many children and he doesn't want you to see our family."

"Oh."

"But! I'm trying very hard to convince my brother and we're getting really close!" Poseidon lied. Zeus and the Council didn't even know that Aria was still alive.

"Ok daddy! As long as you're trying!" She knelt on the bed and threw her arms around him. "You're the best daddy ever! I love you." Poseidon felt as if a hot dagger of guilt was driving itself into his heart. Before the guilt could complete its meal of his immortal body, he quickly walked out of the room. Aria settled back into her bed. Despite that she wasn't able to see her mortal family, she was satisfied that her father was trying to get her a visit. However, his answer did strike her as a little funny…

As she lay in bed, she subconsiously flicked her nose, a habit she'd grown into ever since she entered the watery realm of her father.

 _Age 15_

 _Atlantis_

 _(Percy's POV)_

Percy blinked into focus. His head was spinning and everything seemed fuzzy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure. Percy opened his mouth to speak to ask where he was but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Beckendorf." The figure jumped from shock.

"You're awake." The figure said. Percy realised that the voice was female.

"What?" The figure came into view. Percy saw a beautiful girl his age, with luscious raven black curls pooling over her shoulders. A stray curl hung over her smooth, glossy brow and her sculpted cheekbones must have been a contributing factor to her drop dead gorgeousness.(Don't tell Annabeth) Her rosy button of a mouth was fixed in a dazzling smile, friendly and concerned. Most distinguishing of all were her eyes, her startlingly bright sea-green eyes. They were so familiar, gentle green played with a darker hue of emerald. It felt as if a hundred bolts of lightning were arcing through his body.

"I said, you're awake." She repeated.

"Uh ok… just got one question. WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? WHERE'S BECKENDORF? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY–" Percy tried sitting up but immediately groaned in pain.

"Don't move," The mysterious girl gently steered him back to his lying position. "You're injuries are pretty bad, it took me almost all night to heal you."

"What? You healed me?" Percy asked astonished. " _I must have a thing for pretty girls healing me back to health."_ Percy thought.

"Well someone had to." This girl smirked. "Now, I know you have a lot of questions so please say them again slowly.

"Ok… uh… where am I?"

"You're in Atlantis."

"Wait wait, Atlantis? You mean _my_ dad's realm?" He noticed how the girl winced when he said _my dad's realm_ as if she didn't want to hear it.

"Yes, _your_ father's realm."

"Right, and who are you?" The girl hesitated.

"I'm uh… I'm Ariana, but most people call me Aria."

" _Aria,"_ Percy thought. Why did that name seem so familiar.

"Wait, Aria…" The name seemed to linger on his tongue, as if he said it millions of times before. "Was anyone else with me when you found me?" Deep down Percy knew the answer… he knew that Beckendorf was gone, he knew that there was no way he could have made it too.

"Well uh… the mermen found you but they never reported another demigod, just you." The feeling of disappointment filled his body. Beckendorf, one of his closest friends at camp was dead and Percy couldn't do anything.

"Right… Um when can I see my dad?"

"I guess if you're well enough you can see him right now. I think he's in the throne room." Percy nodded. With the help of this Aria girl, he slowly rised from the bed. He noticed the girl was wearing ripped white jeans, meaning she had legs rather than a fin like the rest of the population had. Weird, very very weird.

"My legs are fine, I'm up here." Aria snapped, shaking Percy from his thoughts. When he looked up to face her he was sure that he was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"Right. Come on." They walked together through the castle. Percy was honestly amazed, the architecture of this place was amazing, high-rised pillars, high ceilings, amazing flooring. Wow Annabeth has been rubbing off on him.

"This place is incredible." Percy awed. Aria nodded, unamazed.

"Yeah it is, but you kinda get used to it after a while."

"Seriously! You act like you've lived here your entire life!"

"I have." Aria said coldly. Percy got the sense that Aria didn't like him, if he didn't know any better he'd say that she was jealous of him. What's to be jealous of?

 _Aria's POV_

Aria couldn't believe her brother was standing right in front of her. Percy Jackson, one of the people she'd been waiting to see for years. Unfortunately she knew very well that she couldn't tell him anything, because if she did, Zeus might realise that she was still alive and find a way to kill her, or Percy. When Poseidon found out Percy was a demigod too, Poseidon decided he need to tell Aria the reason why he took her away from her mortal family and why she couldn't see them anymore.

Of course Aria was furious with her father for keeping this from her, and raising her hopes only to kill them, but after a while she understood that although Zeus was crazy idiot, he was still a powerful crazy idiot, and his wishes needed to be obeyed. Percy and Aria continued to walk throughout the palace until they finally reached their father's throne room.

"Ah! Percy you're awake!" Poseidon rejoiced. He was smiling, but his eyes looked tired and he stooped. "I see you've met my head general, Aria."

The merman standing next to his father harrumphed and crossed his arms. "I still think you made the wrong choice, Father. _I_ would have been a much better choice than my half-si-"

"Thank you Triton,"Poseidon interrupted, a frown line knitting his eyebrows together.

Aria gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Ravaging fool, they'd been rivals ever since she bested him in combat when they were little.

"Well too bad Triton, I have shown I am the better fighter, even though I have been training even last time than you. But by all means, I am totally willing to face you again and beat you for the 689th time in a row."

"Enough!" Poseidon yelled, obviously irritated. "Aria has been the general for about 2 years now and has done a wonderful job, this is the last time I want to hear this!"

Triton grimaced, but nodded.

"Aria, Trition you are excused. I want to talk to my son alone."

"Okay, da-" Aria stopped herself just in time. "I mean, Poseidon, sir."

Just before she left the room, she turned around one last time to see her brother. Her eyes filled with tears. Who knew if this was the last time they would ever see each other?

"Go on, Aria." Poseidon said gently, but firmly. He knew that she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her brother, but he knew for sure that the longer she spent with him, the more crushed she would be when he had to go. As soon as Aria was out of eyesight she did a quick, sad flick of her nose.

 _Age: 15_

 _Empire State Building, 600th Floor, (Mount Olympus)_

 _(Percy's POV)_

"Perseus Jackson– If you wish, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared at him, stunned, "Um… a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dim-witted god apparently. But yes." Percy hesitated. He started to think back to all of the people who had given their lives for this war– Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard. He thought back to Ethan Nakamura and finally Luke. He knew his answer.

"No." The council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they had misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are… turning down our generous gift."

"I'm honored and everything." Percy started. "Don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." The gods glared at Percy. He took a deep breath and began again. "I do want a gift, though. Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it's within our power."

"It is. It's not even difficult. But I need you to promise on the River Styx." Percy sighed. "From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods, all the children… of _all_ the gods."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by mere child. But I suppose…"

"All in favor?" Hermes said. All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks." Percy said awkwardly. He turned to walk out of the throne room but Zeus stopped him.

"Wait Perseus. We have one more gift for you." Zeus sighed in exasperation. He waved his hand at Poseidon.

"Oh uhm… I'm not exactly sure how to explain this Percy but–"

"–You have a sister." A new voice finished. Percy saw a girl walk out from behind his father's throne. It was the same girl he'd seen in Atlantis, Aria.

"Aria." Percy nodded, acknowledging Aria's presence.

"Yeah." Aria let out a deep breath. "Percy, I'm your sister."

Percy was beyond shocked. He had a sister he didn't know about for his entire life. And his father never told him. No words came out of his mouth. The only thing that came to him mind was anger, so instead of saying anything he stormed out of the room leaving everyone behind.

Percy looked at Manhattan. Just a few hours ago Percy had defeated Kronos and killed his friend Luke. Then he got offered immortality but turned it down for a different wish, and then he figured out he had a sister no one told him about. It was all just too crazy for him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." A voice said from behind him. Percy turned around to see Annabeth walking up next to him.

"Hey Wise Girl." He smiled.

"So…pretty crazy back in there."

"Very." He sighed. Annabeth gave him a sympathetic smile. "This is crazy. We won, but it turns out I have a sister that no one wanted to tell me about."

"But maybe it was for the best Percy. I mean gods do things for crazy reasons but they always have good intentions." He nodded understandingly.

"But Annabeth, when I met her the first time in Atlantis–"

"–Wait you've seen her before?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Yes, she saved me after Beckendorf…" Percy trailed off, he knew Annabeth knew what he was talking about and was thankful that she didn't make him say the words. "But when I met her, I could tell there was either something she was hiding from me or she knew something about me I didn't and turns out she was doing both!" Annabeth put a hand on his arm, that in normal circumstances would have made his heart do an aerial, but because he was so mad it truly didn't do anything. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she couldn't Perce." Percy noticed how close he and Annabeth were now. Their shoulders were brushing against each other and their noses were almost touching. "Honestly, I don't think you should focus on that, I think you need to see that she's here now, and you need to get to know her." Annabeth said calmly. Just by hearing her voice, all of Percy's anger seemed to fade away. He was truly amazed at how Annabeth could just calm him down like that.

"You're right." Percy said. "Thank you Wise Girl." Percy pulled Annabeth into a hug that surprised both him and Annabeth. But soon they both relaxed into it. When they pulled away their faces were so close Percy could feel Annabeth's hot breath against his face.

"Ehm." A voice said from behind them. The quickly jumped away from each other. Percy saw that it was Aria standing there, her arms in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was just hoping I could talk to Percy for a second." Annabeth nodded and gave a kind smile. Then she did something that surprised Percy more than everything that's happened today. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then started walking away giving a quick pat on Aria's shoulder. " _When did they get so friendly?"_ Percy thought in his head. Aria walked up and stood next to Percy, but he refused to make any eye contact with her. He knew deep down that everything that's happened wasn't her fault but he was still furious. "She's gorgoues by the way, nice pick." Aria said. It took Percy awhile to understand who Aria was talking about, but then realised she was talking about Annabeth. He smiled a little but then remembered he was supposed to be mad. After that neither spoke, they just stood together in an awkward silence until Percy's ADHD got the better of him.

"So are you my sister sister or my half sister?" He said coldly not even looking at her. Aria hesitated for a second but then spoke.

"I'm your sister sister." She said not looking at him either. "Sally Jackson is my mother too." Percy winced at the mention of his mother… or their mother.

"Why didn't you tell me when I met you?"

"When the mermen found you floating in the ocean, I was with Dad. Because I am the head general of the army in Atlantis, all soldiers are supposed to report to me if anything is going on in Atlantis. When they said that they found a demigod floating in the water, Dad automatically knew it was you. I was beyond excited because I have been asking to see you and mom for years now, but dad always rejected the idea. He wasn't even going to let me see you that day, but I convinced him but there was one rule... I couldn't tell you who I was and what our connection is. I swore on the River Styx."

"Wow." Was Percy's amazed answer. "You're really prepared to answer all these questions." Percy turned his head slightly so he could get a better look of his new sister. He started to see the resemblances he hadn't seen before. They shared the same raven black hair, same highlighted cheek bones and the dazzling sea-green eyes. There was a small smile playing on her lips as if she was reliving memories.

"Yeah, honestly I've been waiting for this day for a long long time." Percy almost felt guilty. This girl has been waiting to meet him for god's knows how long, and he's been here not even knowing she existed.

"Don't feel guilty, Percy." Aria laid her hand on his arm. "Dad wiped your memories- and mom's. And I'm sorry for being so snappy in Atlantis. It's just, I was so relieved, concerned, scared, and I didn't really know how to act."

"H-how did you know I was feeling guilty?"

"You're uh face kinda fell and you were staring at me for like 2 minutes in deep thought so I kind of assumed." They stood together for another while until Percy asked the question he's been waiting to ask ever since he found out about Aria.

"Why did Dad do this?" Aria looked like she was taken aback but controlled her emotions.

"Zeus." She paused and took a breath. "When we were about 6 the council declared that there were too many demigods running around. The gods decided that one god and one goddess with the least amount of children had to give up one of their demigods. Dad voted yes not knowing he was going to be chosen. When he found out he had to kill one of us so he chose me and he wanted to do it himself, this meaning he could take me to safety. So when we were sleeping he took me and wiped anyone who's ever seen me memory. So basically I didn't exist anymore. He kept me hidden in Atlantis where no one could find me. Including you." She finished, small tears filling her eyes. "Percy, I have dreamed of seeing you again ever since I was a little girl. Dad always told me about your accomplishments and what you've been doing since you found out you were a demigod, and I was jealous that you were out doing things and I was stuck in some underwater kingdom. I mean sure it's cool, but it gets boring."

Percy had no words, just a couple of minutes ago he was truly angry at this girl, but after hearing her story he felt incredibly guilty for it. "Well none of that matters anymore. You're my sister, and always will be. I'm very very happy to see you again." Percy's smile grew even bigger when Aria rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was so afraid you were going to hate me!" Aria sighed in relief. Percy gave a croaked laugh.

"Hard to hate you sister." He joked. Aria and Percy walked together to the throne room, talking, laughing, joking as if they were never separated.

"So I guess this means we have a lot of catching up to do?" Percy said after laughing.

"Yeah I guess it does." After a little pause Aria spoke one last thing before they walked into the throne room again.

"Percy do you happen to remember the gesture we used to do as kids?

"No." Percy said. "But I'm willing to learn." Aria nodded.

"Ok basically all you do is flick your nose." She flicked her nose and he followed what she did.

"Which one of us came up with this?" He asked.

"You did." she said laughing. "When we were little you said handshakes were lame. So you came up with this to, and I quote, "show our lifelong friendship."" Percy smiled.

"I was a genius!" The two Jackson twins laughed and shared one last flick of their noses. " _A new lifelong friendship."_ Percy thought before the walked into the throne room together.


End file.
